


Pétalas Azuis

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Elia costumava gostar de flores





	Pétalas Azuis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Elia costumava gostar de flores, sua infância foi passada andando pelos jardins de sua antepassada Daenerys Martell e vendo as flores de todas as partes de Westeros e além que Maron Martell trouxe para ela, eles dizem que foram as flores e a gentileza dele que a conquistaram. Elia gostava das flores e sonhava com um amor assim.

Isso é claro até flores começarem a crescer em seus pulmões. A doença bizarra, uma das poucas formas de magia que ainda parecia existir naquele mundo, a prova do amor que ela sentia e também prova do amor que seu marido não sentia por ela.

Durante os primeiros anos ela escondia as pétalas com muito cuidado, sempre levando um lenço consigo. E ela tinha esperanças que a doença fosse passar sozinha, afinal ela e Rhaegar tinham se casado há tão pouco tempo, ela acreditava no amor que crescia com o tempo, amor que viria com os anos de companhia e era fácil ela só sentia a tosse há cada alguns dias e as pétalas que saíam eram delicadas em tons de branco, rosa e amarelo, o suficiente para deixá-la sem ar mas não para ferir sua garganta.

Esse não era mais o caso agora, as pétalas eram grandes e elas frequentemente vinham com sangue de sua garganta, e todas elas tinham um tom azul intenso. Ela não se incomodava mais tanto assim de esconder, seria um esforço sem sentido já que ela agora tossia não apenas esporadicamente mas varias vezes ao dia, a situação era visível. Todos sabiam da situação. Eles saberiam mesmo se ela não tivesse a doença.

Naquela manhã houveram notícias que Robert Baratheon ganhou mais uma batalha e que ele e seus seguidores estavam cada vez mais próximos do Porto Real. Ela não tem certeza se as tropas de Robert Baratheon vão matá-la antes dos espinhos crescendo em seus pulmões terem a chance de fazer isso.

Ela também não tem certeza qual seria a opção preferível.

 


End file.
